El Sello Roto
by FairyQueen72
Summary: One Shot: Esa noche de luna llena, los habitantes de Konoha no se imaginaban que sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad y volverían a experimentar el terror de hace 7 años.


**Título:** El Sello Roto.

**Género:** Drama / Trajedia.

**Resumen.**

UA: One Shot: Esa noche de luna llena, los habitantes de Konoha no se imaginaban que sus peores pesadillas se harían realidad y volverían a experimentar el terror de hace 7 años.

**Disclaimer:** el Manga y anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, todo es de su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

Era una noche fría de luna llena en la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato y al ser tan tarde, casi todos sus habitantes con excepción de los shinobis que resguardaban dicho lugar por la noche y uno que otro civil ebrio, se encontraban descansando tras el largo día laboral en sus casas.

Lamentablemente, lo que era una noche agradable y pacífica para todos ellos, no era igual para una pequeña niña rubia de hermosos ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas.

La pequeña infante, llamada Nanami Uzumaki Era horriblemente golpeada de forma brutal por un grupo de aldeanos ebrios que en cuanto la encontraron escondida detrás de un bote de basura en uno de los callejones de la aldea, no dudaron en sacarla a rastras por su cabello y comenzar a golpearla como venganza hacia el ser que ella portaba, pues la pequeña era la Jinchūriki del alma del más poderoso de todos los nueve Bijuus, el Kyuubi no Yoko, mismo ser que causó una gran masacre en la aldea hace 7 años, la cual hubiera culminado con su destrucción total, pero afortunadamente para ellos, eso no sucedió, pues su querido Yondaime intervino y con ayuda del jefe de la invocación de los sapos Gamabunta, logró someter al colosal kitsune, cuando el rubio dividió el chacra de la bestia en dos y lo selló en sus dos hijos menores nacidos esa misma noche, luego procedió a sellar el alma en su hija mayor dando fin así al terrible ataque triunfando ante la terrible bestia. La calma finalmente llegó a la aldea, sin embargo, dos años después, Minato abandonó con acuerdo de su esposa a su primogénita, ya que ambos tenían la absurda creencia de que el Kyuubi había devorado el alma de su musume y que ahora el terrible kitsune poseía su cuerpo.

Volviendo a la Escena, el grupo de hombres reían ante el llanto de la pequeña y uno de ellos, con una perversa sonrisa, sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó lentamente a la niña golpeada. Al llegar donde ella estaba, la tomó bruscamente del cuello y la levantó y de un rápido movimiento y todavía con la grotesca sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, el hombre clavó la navaja en el estómago de la rubia, justo por encima del sello que contenía al Kyuubi, luego arrojó nuevamente a la pequeña al suelo deleitándose del fuerte grito de dolor que la ojiazul profirió.

Y las risas de alegría no se hicieron esperar departe de los demás, pero todas ellas se apagaron rápido y fueron remplazadas por miradas de horror al ver lo que ocurría delante de ellos, pues del estómago de la niña comenzó a salir una energía rojo sangre que expedía una presencia que para todos los allí presentes era para su más creciente terror, muy conocida, pues ya la habían sentido hace 7 años...

La poderosa energía comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Nanami con más velocidad y mayor cantidad hasta elevarse en el cielo.

El resto de civiles y shinobis, fueron despertados por la temible presencia que ya se podía detectar en toda la aldea y con miedo y alarma salieron de sus casas solo para quedar congelados con expreciones de terror al ver lo que había en el cielo suspendido sobre la aldea, ya que en dicho sitio, un gigante kitsune de nueve colas, se iba formando poco a poco.

Y en escasos segundos, la enorme criatura terminó de tomar forma soltando de forma amenazante un feroz rugido que creó una poderosa onda expansiva, que niveló varias casas aplastando a algunos civiles que no pudieron escapar a tiempo de la zona.

Los hombres causantes de tal desastre, intentaron huir, pero el Kyuubi, que se encontraba de pie por encima de ellos, los vio y con una de sus colas, sujetó al grupo y los levantó en el aire.

"Vaya vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?" Habló el Kyuubi con una escalofriante voz que hizo temblar de terror a todos los presentes.

El grupo de hombres, solo lloriqueaban y suplicaban perdón para que el kitsune los dejara con vida.

"¡¿Me suplican perdón... a mí?!

"¡JA!, estúpidos ningen, ustedes a mí nunca me probocaron daño físico alguno. Todo el dolor físico y psicológico se lo causaron a esta pequeña, la niña que los protegía de mí". Respondió este burlón levantando con otra de sus colas el cuerpo maltrecho de Nanami para que todos en la aldea lo vieran.

Minato y Kushina, los padres de la rubia, llegaban al lugar donde el Kyuubi estaba, justo cuando el decía esas frías palabras, shockeando a la pareja.

"¿Ahora lo vez kit? Los ningen, no valen la pena, todos ellos merecen morir". Dijo el Kyuubi mirando a la rubia la cual iba despertando poco a poco.

"Tienes toda la razón Kurama-onii-san. Me arrepiento de haber tratado de creer que ellos cambiarían, ¡TODOS ELLOS SIEMPRE SON TAN CRUELES CONMIGO Y SOLO DISFRUTAN HACERME DAÑO!" Respondió sollozando la pequeña abrazando el pelaje del kitsune. "Tú eres el único que verdaderamente se preocupa por mí, porque siempre me curaste cuando ellos me golpeaban, quemaban y me apuñalaban con sus armas".

"Por supuesto que sí mi pequeña kit, sabes que yo siempre cuidaré de ti". Dijo el kitsune mirando a la pequeña, mientras que a la vez, sonreía maliciosamente al ver las miradas horrorizadas de Minato, Kushina y el resto de los aldeanos ante la terrible revelación que se les había mostrado, pues la niña a la que todos ellos insultaron, menospreciaron e hirieron todos estos años no era la reencarnación del Kyuubi como todos ellos pensaban, solo era eso, una inocente pequeña que fue víctima de su odio mezquino.

"Kurama-onii-san, ¡quiero irme de esta horrible aldea!, ¡no quiero tener nada que ver con la gente de este feo lugar!" Dijo Nanami con lágrimas bañando su pequeña carita.

"y así será kit". Dijo Kurama con firmeza. "Solo dame unos minutos para rendir cuentas con estas escorias".

"E… está bien". Contestó ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"Juju. Los primeros serán ustedes, ya que sería grosero de mi parte no agradecerles el haber dañado el sello de su querido Yondaime, que como consecuencia, dicha acción me brindó la oportunidad que yo necesitaba para salir de este. ¿Mmm…? como ustedes los ningen dicen. Nadie sabe para quién trabaja". Dijo el Kyuubi comenzando a ejercer fuerza en su cola para aplastar a los hombres que lo liberaron saboreando los gritos de dolor de estos y antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo para ayudarlos, el Bijuu estrelló a los hombres contra el duro suelo con tal fuerza que lo único que quedó de ellos, fue una pulpa sangrienta dentro del gran cráter que provocó el impacto.

Ese fue el inicio del pandemonium en toda la aldea.

Shinobis lanzaban jutsu tras jutsu para defenderse de los ataques del colosal Bijuu, pero nada funcionaba, por su parte, Kushina trataba de atrapar al kitsune con sus cadenas de chakra, pero Kurama lanzaba poderosas esferas de Yoki que la obligaban a hacer que sus cadenas la cubrieran de estos como un escudo improvisado disminuyendo los efectos del ataque, sin embargo, a pesar de que la mujer poseía grandes niveles de chakra, cada vez se sentía más cansada, pues sus cadenas consumían mucha de esta energía.

Cuando Minato se unió a la lucha, los ataques del Kyuubi cesaron por completo y los shinobis de Konoha que se habían quedado para pelear con el Bijuu sonrieron pensando que el Kyuubi se había acobardado ante la presencia de su querido Yondaime, pero esto se mostró erróneo cuando la bestia, sonrió burlona y empezó a disminuir su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de un hombre alto, con tes blanca, de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y garras en sus manos, vestido como un noble y con nueve colas largas ondeando tras él, imprecionando a todos por la transformación.

"¿Q... qué?" Fue lo único que logró balbucear Kushina quien estaba atónita por lo ocurrido con el Bijuu delante de ella .

Kurama, por su parte, no les dio más tiempo de descanso, pues creando varios Kage Bunshins, se lanzó al ataque nuevamente.

Uno de los bunshin del Kyuubi, empezó a mutilar a todos los shinobis que se ponían en su camino usando sus garras y colas para destrozar gargantas y aplastar cajas torácicas, dejando un horrible camino de sangre y cadáveres, otro se divertía arrancando parte por parte las extremidades de sus víctimas, algunos quemaban a sus presas lentamente y así sucesivamente.

En toda la aldea los gritos de los shinobis siendo asesinados de formas grotescas por los Kage Bunshins del Bijuu se podían escuchar para desesperación de Minato y Kushina, quienes peleaban con el Kyuubi original con mucha dificultad ya que la criatura contrarrestaba cada uno de sus jutsus lanzando ataques propios y de gran potencia que les costaba esquivar por la velocidad de estos, y para colmo, el Hiraishin por más rápido que hiciera a Minato, el pelirrojo también era increíblemente veloz y evadía con facilidad las arremetidas del rubio.

"¿Y… Cómo se siente Minato, Que tu hija me quiera solamente a mí y a ti te desprecie como a todos estos repugnantes aldeanos? Me imagino, que para ti también querida Kushina a de ser un duro golpe". Habló con malicia y mofa el kitsune mirando al matrimonio.

"¡CÁLLATE!, ¡DE SEGURO TÚ HAS PUESTO A MI BEBÉ EN NUESTRA CONTRA CON TUS MENTIRAS!" Gritó la pelirroja Uzumaki furiosa.

"Jaja, ¿yo?, pero si ustedes mismos fueron los causantes de todo lo que le ha pasado a Nanami, o ¿no es verdad que ustedes la abandonaron desde que ella era una pequeña bebita de dos años?" Refutó éste disfrutando profundamente las caras de arrepentimiento y dolor que tenían ambos.

"No... nosotros..."

"Ustedes Kushina, no tienen excusa alguna, echaron a su hija de su casa a la tierna edad de dos años, tiempo en el que comenzó a ser golpeada por los malditos aldeanos. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la pobre niña casi moría de frío buscando refugio por la noche tratando de esconderse de todos estos ningen para que no la lastimaran, así mismo, para tampoco morir de hambre ella se la pasaba escudriñando dentro de los botes de basura con la pequeña esperanza de hallar algunos restos de comida cuando ella no tenía necesidad de hacer ninguna de esas cosas". Replicó Kurama mirando con asco al matrimonio.

"¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que salvarla cuando estaba al borde de la muerte gracias a tus preciosos aldeanos?, ¿cómo la escuchaba llorando todas las noches asustada hasta de su propia sombra?"

"¡Cállate...!, ¡POR FAVOR, YA NO SIGAS!" Gritó Kushina cayendo de rodillas horrorizada empezando a llorar descontroladamente por todo lo que pasó su hija mayor por culpa suya, si tan solo no hubiera pensado que el Kyuubi había tomado posesión de su cuerpo, ella estaría en casa feliz con todos ellos y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Minato no se encontraba mejor que su esposa. El siempre se había enorgullecido de su gran inteligencia y suspicacia ante cualquier situación, cualidades que siempre lo habían llevado al triunfo, pero esta vez, todo eso no le había servido de nada, pues fracasó como padre.

Viendo que Minato y Kushina se encontraban distraídos al estarse torturando mentalmente por la culpa de lo ocurrido con Nanami, Kurama aprovechó dicha ventaja y arremetió con dos de sus colas, atrapando a ambos sujjetándolos con fuerza para que no pudieran escaparse de él.

Por más que Minato y Kushina luchaban para zafarse del fuerte agarre del Kyuubi, no podían, al contrario, el agarre, entre más luchaban, se volvía más vicioso.

Algunos shinobis que todavía seguían con vida y estaban por los alrededores, intentaban ir en su ayuda, pero estos eran interceptados por alguno de los bunshins de Kurama y seguidamente eran asesinados.

Pensando que ya se había divertido lo suficiente, Kurama se centró en Minato y Kushina para el miedo de estos, y sin chistar, de un fuerte apretón, destrozó los huesos de la cintura y las piernas de Kushina y con sus garras, le arrancó uno de los brazos a Minato y trituró todos los huesos de la pierna izquierda del rubio.

El resto de los shinobis sobrevivientes, solo miraban desesperados como su héroe y la esposa del hombre eran mutilados por el demonio mientras estos gritaban de dolor.

Cansado del matrimonio, Kurama los arrojó a ambos con brusquedad contra uno de los muros de una casa semidestruída y formando una Bijuudama, la lanzó hacia el monumento Hokage por diversión y para matar a unos cuantos aldeanos que se ocultaban allí.

Luego hizo desaparecer a todos sus Kage Bunshins y tomando en brazos a Nanami la cual se había quedado al cuidado de una de sus réplicas, se fue alejando con calma de la aldea destruida y tapizada de miles de cuerpos de civiles y shinobis tanto heridos y muertos, así como también, cientos de viviendas totalmente echas polvo y los espíritus de lucha de los sobrevivientes shinobis de Konoha pisoteados.

Minato y Kushina solo pudieron ver con desesperación como el Bijuu en su forma humana, se marchaba llevándose a su hija, a la que tanto le habían fallado, y como esta, para su más profundo dolor, miraba al Kyuubi con afecto, cuando a ellos, sus padres solo les daba miradas de desprecio.

**NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO X NARUTO**

**Fin del One shot.**

**N-A:** aviso, esta historia tiene una secuela la cual se llama: **Consecuencias: La Ira de los Bijuus,** por si deseas leerla aunque no es muy necesario hacerlo.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


End file.
